


A Christmas To Remember

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: Dominate Me Baby [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Castiel is a Dom without a sub. Dean is a sub without a Dom. When Balthazar brings them together, it makes a Christmas to remember.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuillsAndInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillsAndInk/gifts).



> This is a Christmas present for my very special friend, quillsandinkwrites. Merry Christmas!

Castiel didn’t know whether to be excited or annoyed. Balthazar, owner of Angel’s Purgatory, was having a Christmas thing and wanted him to do a demonstration. He hadn’t done a demonstration in ages. He wasn’t sure what to demonstrate and he didn’t currently have a submissive to work with. He could get a volunteer, but that was chancy.

But he loved Balthazar, even if the man was a little odd, and Angel’s Purgatory was his favorite BDSM club, so he decided to suck it up and do it.

He decided to do a demonstration on Shibari, specifically a cock cage. It was one of his specialties and it always seemed to excite the onlookers.

Now, all he needed was a man to do it with. He talked to Balthazar, who told him he had just the submissive in mind.

“He’s not got a Dom at the moment, and he’s rather pretty. I think you’ll like him.”

Cas agreed to meet the man the night before the party. He wanted to judge for himself if the guy was suitable or not.

Cas sat, sipping a whiskey when there was a knock on the door. He got up and answered it.

The man standing there was breathtaking. Balthazar hadn’t done him justice when he’d merely said the guy was ‘pretty.’ This guy was gorgeous.

The guy stood there, shifting from foot to foot.

“Uh, hello. My name is Dean winchester. Balthazar told me you were expecting me?”

Cas smiled at him and stepped aside.

“Yes, I am. Come in.”

He walked in and Cas took the opportunity to look Dean over. He was dressed casually, in tight jeans and a T-shirt. Cas walked around him, looking him up and down. Dean kept his eyes lowered, blushing a little.

Then he walked over and poured Dean a glass of whiskey. Handing it to him, he motioned for Dean to sit. They sat on the couch together.

“So, have you been a submissive long?”

Dean looked at him and then glanced away.

“I’ve been in the lifestyle for about four years.”

“And yet, you don’t have a Dom at the moment.” It wasn’t phrased as a question.

Dean took a sip of his whiskey.

“I did have. We weren’t uh… compatible.”

Cas smiled again. “Well his loss is my gain, it would seem.”

Dean blushed again. Cas thought it was adorable.

Cas finished his whiskey and sat the glass down.

“Balthazar told you what I need?” Dean nodded.

“So, have you ever been involved with shibari?”

Dean’s lips curled up in a small smile.

“Yes, about two years ago.”

Cas smiled. “And you liked it.”

Dean’s smile grew. “Yes, I did, Sir.”

Cas sat, taking in the delicious sight of this beautiful boy.

“May I ask why you don’t currently have a Dom?”

Dean looked nervous. “We… We just weren’t compatible.”

Cas sighed. “I need a little more information than that.”

Dean turned and looked him in the eye.

“He didn’t respect limits.”

Cas was appalled. “You mean he hurt you in ways you didn’t want?”

Dean nodded, the smile now gone.

“That’s horrible. I’m very sorry, Dean.”

Dean nodded again and kept his eyes down.

Cas sat for a minute, collecting himself. The idea that anyone would hurt Dean made him angry. 

“So, I need to see you naked.”

Dean blushed, but stood up and began to undress. Cas watched his every move. When Dean stood before him completely nude, he had to suppress a gasp. Dean was beautiful, and even more so naked.

Cas looked at Dean’s groin. It was shaved completely. His cock was perfect, long and straight, and he had nice balls.

“That’s good, Dean. I need you to be completely hairless for the shibari. Turn around.”

Dean did, always keeping his eyes down. His ass was magnificent. Cas had to resist the urge to reach out and run his hand over it.

“That’s fine. You can get dressed now.”

Dean did, then sat on the couch again.

Cas couldn’t help himself. “And if I want to have sex with you? Do you consent to that?”

Dean said, a little more quietly, “Yes, Sir, I give you my consent.”

“What’s your safe word, Dean?”

“Impala, Sir.”

Cas smiled. “Like the animal or the car?”

Dean smiled. “Oh the car, definitely.”

Cas smiled. “Okay, that’s all I need for now. I want you to meet me at the club at eight-thirty. Do you have any questions for me?”

Dean hesitated for a moment.

“May I ask, Sir… Why don’t you have a sub?”

“I had to release him. He was far too willful for my liking.”

Dean thought about that. Then he asked, “Are you looking for a new sub?”

Cas smiled. “Yes, I am. I’ll know him when I see him.”

Dean seemed to deflate a little, and Cas didn’t like that at all.

“Are you looking for a new Dom?”

Dean looked at him. “Yes, Sir, I am.”

Cas smiled at him. He reached out a hand and cupped Dean’s cheek and Dean leaned into his hand. 

“You’ve very sweet, Dean.”

Dean blushed. Cas withdrew his hand.

Dean left shortly after, confirming that he would be at the club the next night.

When he was alone again, Cas poured another whiskey and sat  thinking about Dean. The man seemed perfect. Cas certainly knew better than to get his hopes up after such a short meeting, but he found he couldn’t help it. He really liked Dean. Dean seemed sweet, respectful, and willing to please. He was going to have to thank Balthazar for suggesting him.

Cas really hated not having a submissive to call his. He’d been so turned off by his experience with Cole, he’d been reluctant to even look for another sub. But maybe, just maybe, it was his lucky day. He was really looking forward to the party now.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Cas arrived at the club at eight. He wanted to take a look around, say hello to Balthazar and make sure everything was ready for his demonstration. 

He found Balthazar at the bar, as usual.

“Cassie! So nice to see you. So, did Dean meet your expectations?”

Cas smiled. “Hello, and yes, yes he did. Your description of him hardly did him justice. He’s gorgeous.”

Balthazar grinned. “I thought you might fancy him. He seems a good sub. He needs a good Dom in his life.”

Cas frowned. “Who was his Dom before?”

Balthazar sighed. “Michael.”

Cas growled, “That asshole! How did he ever get a boy like Dean?”

Balthazar shook his head. “I have no idea. I’m just glad that Dean’s shut of him.”

Cas couldn’t agree more. He said goodbye to Balthazar and went to get his things ready. Just then, Dean walked up to him.

“Hello, Sir.”

Cas smiled. “Hello Dean. Thank you for agreeing to do this for me. Are you ready?”

Dean nodded. “You’re welcome. I just need to take my clothes off.”

Cas led Dean to a private room and left him. He checked his ropes he’d brought. He went into the aftercare room, checking on the water, the food and the lube. 

Everything was ready. Dean walked out, and Cas thought he looked even better than he had last night. 

Cas walked up to him, cupped his face and kissed him. Dean responded immediately, and the kiss got hot. Cas broke it and took a step back, trying to regain control. Plus, He needed Dean flacid for the demonstration.

Dean looked down.

“Ready?”

Dean nodded, but hurried to say, “Yes, Sir.”

“Safe word?”

Dean smiled. “Impala.”

Cas smiled at him. “Good boy.”

Dean grabbed his hand and led him to the demonstration area. There were a lot of people there. 

“Hello. My name is Castiel, and this beautiful boy is named Dean. I’ll be demonstrating some shibari this evening, specifically chastity.”

He stepped onto the stage and took Dean by the hand, leading him up to stand where Cas needed him.

Cas unrolled a long length of cotton rope. It was black and a half an inch in diameter. Cas walked to Dean, spread Dean’s legs apart and grabbed his cock. Dean sucked in a breath. 

Cas began by tying a loop around the base. He stood back to allow the audience to see it. Then he looped it under Dean’s balls and began to wrap the rope around and around Dean’s cock. 

Dean stood still, but his breath was coming faster. Cas smiled to himself.

“You’re doing fine, Dean. Remember to breathe slowly if you can.”

Dean made just the hint of a nod and slowed his breathing down.

Cas then ran the rope up Dean’s chest and around the back of his neck, and then down again to his cock. He looped the rope and pulled it tighter, but he made sure that it wasn’t too tight.

Then he ran the rope back up and around Dean’s chest, making some beautiful knots across his chest. 

The end result was beautiful. Dean had what amounted to a chest plate made of rope, leading to his trapped cock. If Dean lifted his head, it would pull on his cock and balls. Everyone applauded. 

Dean looked like he was in subspace. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow and even. Cas turned him around so people could see his back, and he went pliantly. He turned him back and began to remove the ropes. He saw clearly that Dean’s cock wanted to fill.

When all the ropes were removed, he ran his hands over the marks they left on Dean’s body, and felt Dean shudder.

He whispered, “Dean, beautiful boy, you did so well. Come with me and let me take care of you.”

He grabbed Dean by the hand and led him to the aftercare room. He made Dean lay down on the bed, and he stripped. He got into bed next to Dean naked.

He lifted the juice to Dean’s mouth, urging him to suck some through the straw. When Dean did, he put the glass back on the table and pulled Dean close.

“You are so beautiful, Dean. Just perfect for me. You did so well, I’m very proud of you.”

As he continued to praise Dean, he ran his hands over Dean’s body and through his hair.

When Dean finally opened his eyes and looked at Cas, Cas smiled brightly at him and kissed him. When he broke the kiss, Dean chased his lips. Cas put a piece of cheese in Dean’s mouth.

“Eat, my precious boy.”

Dean ate everything Cas gave him, and took sips of juice when Cas offered it. Cas continued to praise Dean and touch him. He was aware that they were both hard.

Cas began to kiss Dean, and Dean responded even more than he had earlier. When Cas explored Dean’s mouth with his tongue, Dean moaned into his mouth.

When Cas broke away, Dean whimpered.

“Please, Sir… please…”

Cas smiled. “You want me to fuck you, beautiful boy?”

Dean looked into his eyes. “Yes, please.”

Cas laughed. He grabbed the lube and pushed Dean on his back. Dean spread his legs.

Cas tapped Dean’s thigh. “Lift.” Dean lifted his legs.

Cas frowned when he saw Dean’s hole. It was tight and small.

“Dean, how long has it been since you’ve been penetrated?”

Dean looked ashamed. “It’s been almost a year.”

Cas was distressed. He wanted to know why, but that was for later. He poured lube in his palm and lubed up his fingers. He ran one around Dean’s rim and Dean moaned. Then he pushed in. Dean was so tight he paused, letting Dean relax before he pushed it all the way in

Dean did relax, and Cas played his finger inside Dean. Dean made tiny sounds that made Cas smile. He added a finger and let Dean relax again.

He got four fingers in Dean before he was satisfied. Dean was begging to be fucked, but Cas just told him to be patient.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Dean, no matter how tempting you are.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Finally Cas pulled his fingers out and looked at Dean’s now open hole. He lubed up his cock. Balthazar required everyone that performed in his club to have a clean bill of health, for instances just like this.

Cas pushed the head of his cock into Dean and Dean groaned. He felt amazing, absolutely wonderful. Cas couldn’t remember ever fucking anyone who felt this good. He pushed in slowly, and when he felt his balls laying on Dean’s ass, he paused, just wanting to experience being inside this incredible man.

Dean moaned and pushed against him, bringing Cas out of his revery. He pulled all the way out and pushed in again. Dean grabbed him by the shoulders.

Cas took his time, wanting to last as long as possible. He looked at Dean under him and his heart did a lurch. He wanted Dean. He wanted Dean for his own. He’d never wanted anyone this quickly, but he knew he wanted this.

Dean was moaning and making breathy sounds, but then he groaned out, “Please, Sir, harder. I need harder.”

Cas did too. He began to shove into Dean hard. Not as hard as he could, but hard enough for now. He felt Dean tighten up on his cock and he moaned. 

“You are so good, Dean. So good. Such a good boy for me.”

Dean began to say, “Sir, Sir, Sir,” over and over and then he came. Cas felt the sticky spend coat both of them. He loved Dean’s face. He looked ethereal when he came.

Cas was close, so he went faster, chasing his own orgasm. When it rolled over him, it was magical. He never remembered ever coming as hard or for as long,

When it was over, he fell on to the bed next to Dean. Dean was still catching his breath. Cas panted, sweaty and heart pounding in his chest.

He pulled Dean to him, and Dean sighed and put his head on Cas’ chest. Cas wrapped him in his arms.

“Sir, that was… well, it was incredible.”

Cas chuckled. “I concur, Dean.’

They lay for a bit, just basking in the glow of a good orgasm, but Cas knew they needed to get up soon. 

“Dean, we need to get dressed. Would you go with me to get something to eat?”

Dean smiled. “I’d love that, Sir.”

Cas grabbed the wipes that were on the table next to the bed, and cleaned Dean up. He stood up and grabbed his clothes, dressing. Dean followed suit.

When they were presentable, they left the room. Cas led Dean to find Balthazar and tell him they were leaving.

Balthazar grinned at them. “Did you enjoy yourselves?”

Cas smiled. “Very much. Thank you,” then he led Dean out of the club and to his car. He told Dean he’d bring him back to pick up his car when they had eaten.

Cas paused for a second when they were both in the car. He leaned over and kissed Dean. Always responsive, Dean kissed him back.

Cas could have kissed Dean all night, but there was the issue of food to be considered. 

Cas headed to a little diner he frequented. “I hope you like burgers.”

Dean grinned at him. “Are you kidding? Burgers are a gift from the gods.”

Cas chuckled. “I concur.”

They settled into a booth, and ordered. Dean looked shy.

“You did a wonderful job tonight, Dean. I’m very pleased.”

Dean blushed. “Thank you, Sir. I really wanted to make you proud.”

Cas smiled at him. “You did. Listen, Dean, I want to talk to you about something.”

Dean put his food down and looked at Cas.

“Dean, I’m very attracted to you. I was wondering, would you agree to exploring this further? Maybe becoming my submissive if it goes well?”

Dean’s smile lit up the room. “Yes, Sir! I’d like that a lot.”

Cas returned the smile. “Wonderful. When are you free?”

Dean looked sheepish. “I’m kind of always available, I’m sort of between jobs right now.”

Cas was overjoyed. “That’s good, Dean, that’s fine. Can you, I mean will you, spend the night with me?”

Dean nodded, looking shy. “I’d really like that.”

“Good, I’m very pleased.”

Cas drove Dean back to the club to pick up his car. Dean assured him that he knew the way back to his house. So Cas drove home. He had just unlocked the door when Dean drove up.

Cas kissed him when he got inside. Again, Dean was very responsive and the ended up standing in the living room, kissing for a while.

Finally, Cas pulled away. “We should take this to bed.”

Dean nodded, and followed Cas. Cas pointed out the bathroom.

“There is a fresh toothbrush in there.”

Dean peeked in. “Do you always keep extra toothbrushes around, Sir?”

Cas nodded. “You never know.”

He noted a touch of a frown on Dean’s face, but chose to ignore it.

“In the morning, we’ll have to talk about limits. I have a list for you to fill out.”

Dean looked shy but said, “Yes Sir.”   
Cas undressed him. “You’re very polite and well-trained. I understand your last Dom was Michael Morningstar.”

Dean frowned. “Yes, he was.”

“You’ll have to tell me sometime how you ever ended up with that sadist.”

Dean looked at Cas, surprised.

“Oh I know Michael and think very little of the man.” Cas pulled Dean’s jeans and boxers off him and Dean stepped out of them.

Dean laid on the bed and watched Cas undress very intently. When Cas pulled his own pants and boxers off, Dean smiled.

“You’re very well-endowed, Sir.”

Cas looked down at his cock. “I guess. People keep telling me that.”

Again, there was that flash of a frown.

Cas got into bed and pulled Dean close.

“Dean, you can ask me anything. I’m very open about my past.”

Dean sighed. “How many submissives have you had?”

“Three. One for five years, one for seven and the last one for less than a year.”

“What was wrong with the last one?”

Cas sighed. “He was untrainable. He was willful and disobedient.” 

Dean nodded. “I understand, Sir. I hope I can live up to your expectations.”

Cas kissed the top of his head. “You already have, beautiful boy. There is no doubt. Now, go to sleep.”

Cas lay awake a long time, just thinking about how perfect Dean felt in his bed.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Cas woke up first. Dean was wrapped around him. Dean’s arm was across his chest and Dean’s leg was thrown over Cas’ lower belly. Cas smiled. It had been way too long since he’d woke up with a handsome man in his bed. 

Dean’s hard cock was pressed against his thigh. As much as he wanted to start the day with sex, it wasn’t a good idea.

He moved and Dean woke up. After a moment of confusion, Dean smiled. Cas kissed him, and felt Dean push his cock against his thigh.

“Not now, baby. We need to eat and discuss things.”

To his credit, Dean only looked a little disappointed. 

Dean sat at the kitchen table, sipping coffee. Cas slid a sheet of paper in front of him and put a pen next to it.

“While I fix us breakfast, you go over this. My hard limits are listed at the top. If you feel you need to ask about any of them, just mark them. Then, you need to put a line through your hard limits, circle the ones you are definitely willing to do, and put a check mark next to the ones you’re curious about but not entirely sure you want to try.”

Cas turned to cooking, but he glanced at Dean every so often. Dean was concentrating on the task, chewing on the pen and furrowing his brow. It made Cas smile.

When he sat down the plates, Dean was done, so Cas took the sheet and looked at it. None of his hard limits had a mark. That was good. He looked down the list. There were a lot of things circled, and a few that had check marks next to them. Cas saw that they were very compatible in their interests. 

“Very good, baby. This pleases me.” Dean smiled shyly.

When they were done eating, Cas cleared the table and told Dean to follow him. He led Dean to the playroom. It was his favorite room. Everything was orderly, each toy and implement had its place.  He led Dean to the bed in the middle of the room.

”Strip.” Dean did. “Lay down on your back.”

Cas grabbed the lube and a butt plug. He chose one that wasn’t very big.

Cas stripped and got on the bed between Dean’s legs. He tapped Dean on the thigh.

“Everytime I do that, I want you to lift your legs.”

“Yes Sir.”

“You remember your safe word?”

“Impala.”

“Good boy. Cas opened the lube and lubed up the plug. Dean lifted his legs and spread them. Cas ran the plug around his hole and Dean moaned.

“I need to loosen up your hole. I don’t intend to have to work you open every time.”

With that, he pushed the plug in. He pulled back on it then back in, seating it firmly. Dean’s eyes were big.

“Now, You can make as much noise as want. He wiped his hands on a towel that was lying nearby, bent over and licked the head of Dean’s cock. It twitched and started to fill. 

Cas sucked down the length and Dean gasped. He moaned and flailed his hands around, looking for something to grab.

Cas licked back up the underside and sucked on the head, sticking his tongue into the slit. Dean groaned and obviously was trying not to thrust up. 

Cas kept going up and down the shaft while he played with Dean’s balls. Dean was making the sweetest sounds, and suddenly said he was going to come. Cas took him down to the base and let Dean’s cum slide down his throat. He sucked a few more times and pulled his mouth off.

Dean was panting and sweaty. Cas smiled and kissed him on his belly. 

Then he took Dean’s cock back in his mouth. He waited for it to get hard and to Dean’s credit, it didn’t take very long. Then he sucked and licked it, deep throating it until Dean came again.

Dean was a mess. His eyes were glassy, he was covered in sweat and he was gasping for breath. Cas rubbed his hips and belly in soothing circles.

When Dean had caught his breath and was coming back down. Cas calmly lubed up his hand and grabbed Dean’s cock. He held it tightly and began to run his hand along the shaft. Dean groaned loudly. Cas reached between Dean’s legs and tapped on the butt plug, making Dean gasp. Then he played with Dean’s balls again, rolling them around and tugging on them. Dean got hard again.

Cas’ hand went up and down the shaft, with a twist on the up slide and a thumb over the head, Dean was saying, “Sir, Sir, Sir” over and over. It took longer, but when he came he arched his back and yelled.

Cas rubbed his leg. “You’re doing so good for me, baby boy. I want you to come one more time for me.”

Dean looked completely wrecked. “I… I don’t know if I-I can, Sir.”

Cas kissed him on his belly. “You can.”

Cas took Dean’s cock in his mouth again. He had used flavored lube because he knew he was going to get it in his mouth. He waited, running his tongue around the head, but eventually, Dean got hard again. He tried to shy away from Cas’ mouth, but he didn’t use his safe word, so Cas held him still.

Cas used one hand to fuck Dean with the plug, and sucked and licked and swirled his tongue until Dean was crying. Big wet tears rolled past his ears.

“Oh god, Sir, fuck! I don’t think I can… please…”

Cas just kept it up, letting Dean’s cock hit the back of his throat and humming.

It took a long time, but when Dean came he screamed. He only squirted a tiny bit of cum into Cas’ mouth. Cas considered making Dean come once more, knowing that he’d cum dry, but he decided that Dean had had enough. He let Dean’s spent dick drop out of his mouth.

Cas moved up and pulled Dean close. “You did great, baby. You’re so good for me. Just perfect. So good, you’re so good.”

Dean was glistening with sweat and Cas pushed a lock of hair off his forehead. He cuddled Dean until Dean got control of himself, then he led Dean to the bathroom and put him in the tub. He washed Dean carefully, praising him, then dried him off and led him to bed for a well-deserved nap.

 


	5. Chapter 5

When Dean staggered out to the living room, Cas was sitting reading. Cas looked up at Dean, standing naked and looking sheepish.

“I’m sorry I slept so long, Sir.” 

Cas stood up, walked to him and gathered him in his arms.

“No reason to be sorry, I wore you out.”

Dean blushed. “Yeah, you kinda did.”

He led Dean to the couch, and sat down next to him.

“Dean, it’s three days until Christmas. Do you need to leave? Does you family expect you?”

Dean looked down.

“I don’t have to leave. I don’t really have any family. Well, I’ve got my little brother, but he’s in college in California. There’s just me.”

Cas felt bad. He kissed Dean’s temple.

Dean looked at him. “But if you need me to leave, I can. I would imagine you have plans for Christmas.”

Cas looked Dean in the eye. “I have nothing planned for Christmas. You probably need to go back to your apartment and get some things, you’re staying here. We’ll have Christmas together.”

Dean’s eyes filled with tears. 

“Wow. I mean… wow, Sir. that means…”

Cas kissed him. “It means a lot to me too baby.”

They had lunch, and then Cas drove Dean to his apartment to pick up some clothes. But when they got there, Cas was taken aback by where Dean lived. It was an awful apartment building in an awful neighborhood. When they got inside Dean’s apartment, it wasn’t any better.

“Dean, how long have you lived here?”

Dean looked embarrassed. “About a year and a half. I know it’s bad.”

Cas looked at him. “Bad? It’s appalling. Gather up what you want to take, you’re moving in with me.”

Dean got pale and then he blushed. 

“Sir, you don’t have to do that. I’m fine here.”

Cas frowned. “You are most certainly  _ not _ fine here! Are you telling me you  _ want _ to stay here? That you’re telling me no?”

Dean looked shocked. “No, Sir! I’m not telling you no. And of course I don’t want to live here, but if you’re just doing this out of pity…”

Cas cut him off. “I’m not doing this out of pity. I was going to suggest you might want to move in after a few days. I want you to live with me. Now, are you going to obey me?”

Dean grinned. “Yes, Sir!”

Dean grabbed a duffel bag and shoved his clothes into it, and went to the bathroom and added his personal items. Cas helped him put his photos and records into the boxes he’d never seemed to get rid of. One last look around, and Dean said he was done. When he locked the door, the walked to the manager’s apartment and handed her the key.

Cas drove them home. 

They found a place for all of Dean’s things, then Cas sat Dean down.

“Dean, I want you to be naked when just you and I are here. Do you give me your consent?”

Dean chewed his lip, but said, “I do, Sir.”

Cas smiled. “Good! Then go strip and I’ll fix dinner.”

Dean was obviously shy about being naked while he watched Cas cook, but Cas knew he’d get used to it. He loved Dean’s body, and wanted to see it all the time. Plus, it gave him a distinct advantage, knowing when Dean was aroused and exactly what aroused him.   
After dinner, Cas went and sat on the couch, and put a pillow on the floor between his legs. He told Dean to kneel.

“Take my cock out, baby.”

Dean’s eyes got bright and he hurried to unzip Cas’ pants, dig inside and bring out Cas’ soft cock. 

Cas smiled. “I want you to warm my cock. Just hold it in your mouth. No tongue, no sucking, just hold it until I tell you to do something else, understand?”

Dean nodded. “Yes, Sir.” he leaned forward and took Cas’ cock in his mouth. 

Cas had to hold his book up in order to get control of himself. Dean’s mouth was warm and wet, and he didn’t want to become aroused. At least not yet.

Dean was good as gold. He was drooling and he swallowed a couple of times until Cas glared at him.

“Stop that. Just drool.”

Dean quit immediately. Drool ran down his chin and on the pillow. Cas went back to reading his book, but glanced down and Dean was rock hard.

Cas kept his control for almost an hour. But he could see that Dean’s back was starting to hurt, and he put the book down.

“Make me hard.”

Dean’s eyes smiled and he began to suck. He used his tongue under the head, then sucked down to the root. Apparently, he didn’t have a gag reflex, which pleased Cas a lot. Dean sucked up and down, hollowing his cheeks and running his tongue over the head. It didn’t take long before Cas was erect and dripping precum.

Cas was going to let Dean make him come, but the sight of Dean, his full lips around Cas’ cock, was just too much.

“Stop.”

Dean looked surprised and a little sad. But he brightened up considerably when Cas stood up and led him to the bedroom. 

“Get on your hands and knees.”

Dean crawled onto the bed and put his face in a pillow and stuck his ass out. The butt plug was black and shiny with lube. Cas got behind him and kissed his ass. He played with the plug, pulling it part of the way out and shoving it in again. Dean groaned. He yanked the plug out and threw it aside.

The sight of Dean, his ass in the air and so pliant, so trusting, made Cas breathless. 

Dean had mentioned he liked dirty talk on his list, and Cas was just the Dom for that job.

“You want my cock in your pussy, boy? Tell me how much you want me to fuck you senseless.”

Dean moaned. “Oh please, Sir, I want your cock so bad… I need it in me. You’re so big and it feels so good in my pussy… please.”

Cas smiled. “That’s the way, boy. You beg so pretty. I wish you could see how my cock spreads you open, how my big cock looks as it’s sliding inside you. You’ve got a sweet, tight little hole and I want to wreck that thing.”

“Y-yes, please… Sir…”

Cas shoved in.

Cas was blown away again. Dean felt so remarkable, Cas felt a little dizzy. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Cas fucked Dean as hard and as fast as he possibly could. He kept a firm grip on Dean’s hips, not allowing him to move at all. He watched Dean’s hole swallow his cock over and over again. He idly thought he might film it so Dean could see how perfect he looked, how his body seemed to suck Cas’ cock inside him, like the greedy cock slut that he was.

“You don’t touch yourself, you understand? You come on my cock or you don’t come at all.”

Dean managed a breathy “Yes,  Sir.”

Cas got so worked up, he almost came, but he didn’t want this to be over that quickly, so he just thrust in and held there. Dean clenched and unclenched around his cock, and Cas knew it was because he wasn’t moving. 

“Settle down, boy.”

Dean immediately stopped. Cas took a couple of deep breaths and got control. He began again, but kept up his pace. Dean was making little sounds. Cas loved them. He wanted to make Dean sound like that a lot more.

After a bit, Dean gasped.

“Sir, Sir I’m gonna…” and he came. His hole tightened around Cas’ cock so tightly it took Cas’ breath away. He was forced to push in to avoid getting thrust out all together. 

Dean yelled out. He called Cas’ name a couple of times, but Cas didn’t mind at all.

When Dean was done, he was like a rag doll under Cas. Cas held his hips firmly to keep them up and chased his own orgasm. It didn’t take long.

Cas felt his balls empty inside Dean and the feeling was so good, so perfect he moaned out Dean’s name like a prayer. When it was over, he continued to thrust until his cock finally softened. He sat back and watched his cock slide out of Dean, followed by some of his cum.

He scooped up the cum and shoved it back inside Dean with two fingers.

“I want you to hold my cum, beautiful boy. I need a bigger plug. I’ll be right back, and I don’t want to see a drop of my cum when I get back.”

Dean nodded and said weakly, “Yes, Sir.”

Cas smacked him on the ass and Dean moaned. He got up and strolled to the playroom, taking his time. He found a larger plug and strolled back.

He was pleased when he got back and saw Dean, clenching his hole tight and not a drop of cum was visible. He lubed up the plug and pushed it into Dean, listening to Dean’s sharp intake of breath. When it was seated, he lay down beside Dean and pulled him on his side and pulled Dean half on top of him.

“You please me so much, beautiful boy. You are so good. In fact, you’re perfect. I’m going to have to buy Balthazar a bottle of Jameson.”

Dean sighed contentedly. “I’m very happy with you, Sir.”

Cas kissed him. Dean tucked his head under Cas’ chin and yawned.

“Sleep, beautiful.”

When Cas woke up, Dean was already awake and looking at him. He smiled and kissed Dean lightly.

“Good morning.”

Dean smiled and said good morning, but he wiggled.

“Do you have to piss?”

Dean blushed but said quietly, “Yes, Sir.”

Cas chuckled. “And you were waiting for me to wake up first?”

Dean nodded. 

“Well, go and piss, then come back here.”

Dean nodded, getting out of bed. “Yes Sir, thank you.”

Cas just had to chuckle again. Dean was so good, Cas couldn’t believe it. He listened to Dean pissing, then flushing, washing his hands, and then Dean was back. Cas lifted the covers so Dean could get back in bed.

“I have plans for you after breakfast, but first, I’d like us to talk a little.”

Dean nodded and looked a little apprehensive.

“Nothing to be afraid of, beautiful. I just want to know more about your background. Tell me, what got you interested in BDSM?”

Dean sighed. “I always knew I liked guys, but I also knew my dad would never accept a gay son. So I kept it to myself, but I watched a lot of gay porn. I just clicked on BDSM and I was hooked.”

Cas hugged him. He’d known far too many men with the same basic story, unaccepting fathers tended to be the norm.

“So, what was your first experience?”

“I had a friend, after I moved out on my own. We experimented, and I figured out I was submissive.”

Cas smiled at him. “And your first Dom?”

Dean’s face got dark. “I didn’t choose very well. I was needy and I just let him take complete control over me. He liked to hurt me.”

Cas sighed. “That was Michael Morningstar, wasn’t it.”

Dean looked at Cas. “Yes, but how did you know?”

“Well Balthazar told me, but from your description, I would have known anyway. He’s a bastard and has a very bad reputation.”

Dean sighed deeply. “I should have been more careful.”

Cas cupped his chin and lifted his face to look at him.

“Dean, it isn’t your fault. I know that he lures young subs in and then changes.”

Dean nodded, but he didn’t look any happier.

Cas knew there wasn’t anything he could say that would make Dean feel any better right now. All he could hope for was to make Dean forget all about Michael and his cruelty. He kissed Dean deeply and loved how Dean responded.

“Come on, let’s eat breakfast and then I want to scene with you.”

Dean helped with fixing breakfast and they ate. When the dishes were cleared and washed, Cas told Dean to go to the playroom and lay on the bed, that he would be there in a few minutes. He watched Dean leave, and he took a deep breath. He was beginning to care a lot about that boy. He stood, thinking about what he had planned for a few minutes, then walked to the playroom. Dean was on the bed, looking delicious.

 


	7. Chapter 7

He walked to the head of the bed. 

“Raise your arms above your head.”  When Dean did, Cas got out soft cuffs and cuffed his wrists to the head of the bed.

Then he went to each of Dean’s legs, and cuffed them to the sides of the bed. When he was done, Dean lay there spread-eagled. He paused to take in the sight.

“Fuck, you’re so pretty, Dean. The best looking man I’ve ever seen.”

Dean blushed. Cas looked at Dean’s cock, laying so beautifully on his balls. 

Cas got a bottle of lube and then stripped. He sat between Dean’s legs, poured lube into his hand and grabbed Dean’s soft cock. Dean groaned.

Cas began to run his hand up and down, gripping it tightly in his fist. Dean began to make those soft little sounds that Cas just loved. Dean’s cock got hard quickly.

Cas worked his hand up and down the shaft, rubbing his thumb over the head, and using his other hand to lift Dean’s balls and roll them around. 

He kept it up until he felt Dean’s balls tighten. He dropped Dean’s dick and heard Dean moan.

When Dean had settled down, Cas began again. He played with Dean’s balls, as well as tapping the plug and moving it inside Dean. Dean was close to coming a lot quicker. Cas again let Dean’s cock loose and sat back.

Dean pulled on the restraints and groaned pitifully.

Cas kept it up. He would jack Dean off just to the point of coming and them take his hands away. He did it five times before Dean started to beg.

“Oh fuck! Please, Sir… Please… I-I ne-ed to come… Please let me come…”

Cas rubbed a hand over Dean’s lower belly in a soothing circle.

“I think you can take a little more.”

Dean sobbed.

Cas edged him twice more, but then he could tell Dean was at his limit.

Cas pulled his hands away. He looked at Dean, and asked him what he wanted to come.

“You can have my hand, my mouth or my cock.”

Dean looked wild. “I don’t know! You decide, just please let me come.”

The head of Dean cock was purple and precum dripped out and ran down the shaft. Cas decided to use his mouth. He wrapped his lips around the head and Dean groaned.

Cas gave him the blow job of a lifetime. He used every trick he knew, and it was only a couple of minutes before Dean was coming in his mouth. He came copiously, and Cas swallowed every drop. He sucked until there was nothing more, and then let Dean’s cock slip from his mouth. Dean was wrecked. He was covered in sweat, his hair was wild from thrashing his head around and he was panting. 

Cas released each leg, rubbing the ankle and bending Dean’s leg until he was sure the circulation was good. Then he walked to the head of the bed and released Dean’s wrists, rubbing them and making sure they had good circulation as well. He told Dean he’d be right back, and hurried to get juice, cheese and grapes. He carried them back in, sat them on the bedside table and laid down next to Dean.

He sat Dean up, and sat behind him, spreading his legs and pulling Dean back to lean against him.

“You did so good, baby! I’m very proud of you. Take a sip of juice, okay? Good.”

He got most of the juice into Dean and some cheese and grapes. Dean’s breathing had returned to normal. Cas didn’t care that they were both covered with Dean’s cum. He continued to praise Dean and run his hands soothingly over Dean’s body.

When he felt Dean was ready, he stood them up and walked then slowly to the bathroom. He sat Dean on the toilet seat and turned on the water in the tub. When it was full, he eased Dean in and got in behind him. Dean leaned on him, and he washed Dean gently. 

Dean sighed and turned his head for kisses, which Cas gladly provided. 

“You are the best sub I’ve ever had, Dean. I’m not just blowing smoke when I say you’re perfect.”

Dean blushed. “I want to be perfect for you, Sir.”

Cas kissed him again. “Well, you are.”

When the water started to cool, Cas got Dean out of the tub, dried him off and led him to bed.

“Sleep, baby. I have some things to do, but I promise I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Dean was asleep before Cas left the room.

Cas walked to the living room and picked up his phone. He made a call, speaking in a low voice so not to disturb Dean.

When the call was done,. He went to fix some food for them.

 

It was Christmas eve. There wasn’t a tree or decorations, but there was good food, a movie and a lot of cuddling. Shortly before midnight, Cas told Dean to stay where he was, and left the room. When he came back, he had a box in his hand. It had a green ribbon around it, close to the color of Dean’s eyes. Cas held it out to Dean, who looked surprised.

“What’s this?”

Cas smiled. “Just open it.

Dean pulled the ribbon off and opened the box. Laying inside, in a nest of tissue paper, was a leather collar. Dean looked up at Cas, who stood smiling at him. Dean reached in and took the deep blue collar out of the box. He turned it and there was a silver plate on the front. It read,  _ Property of Castiel Novak _ .

Dean blinked back tears and looked back at Cas.

“Sir? Is this for me? I mean, what does this mean?”

Cas took the collar and held it out in front of him.

“Of course it’s for you, my beautiful boy. And it means I want to keep you… forever, if you’re willing.

Dean let out a strangled, “Yes! Yes I want to belong to you forever!”

Cas put the collar on him and then turned Dean around and kissed him deeply.

“I love you, Dean Winchester, My beautiful, beautiful boy.”

 


End file.
